One Stormy Night
by xLizziexLupinx
Summary: Gabriel's afraid of storms and all he needs is Sam to comfort him.


**Just a cute Sabriel one shot because there was a storm and I got inspiration. I don't own Supernatual or Sam or Gabriel :(**_  
_

* * *

_BOOM_

Another clap of thunder echoed above the house, much louder than the others had been. The rain was pelting hard at the windows and the odd flash of lightning illuminated the semi-dark room through the closed curtains. The storm had been going on for around an hour and didn't show any signs of stopping soon.

Gabriel was all alone in the house, Sam having been out on a small job and he hoped that he'd be back soon. He was sat on the sofa, watching tv, trying to ignore the constant rumbles of thunder that seemed to be getting louder and louder by the minute. The crappy soap opera on the screen however wasn't distracting him from the weather and every time another thunder clap sounded he jumped.

He had never told anyone this because he had felt extremely embarrassed about it and Gabriel _never_ felt embarrassed about anything but he was scared of storms. He didn't mind the rain but the thunder and lightning always made him want to curl up in a small ball and sleep until it was over. Vague memories of his time as the trickster flashed before his eyes as he remembered all the times when he had assumed Thor had created a storm for the sake of it. He scowled at this as his mind went back further to the reason behind his fear.

_A much younger Gabriel was sat quite a distance away from Michael and Lucifer but still he could hear them arguing. He could always hear them arguing and was sure that everyone else could hear them arguing as well. But then his two oldest brothers always seemed to argue now-a-days and Gabe knew not to get in the middle of it. So he just sat and watched, hoping it wouldn't escalate as bad as it had done before. _

_But no, Gabe knew he wasn't going to be that lucky and as they argued their power seemed to grow and a storm seemed to be appearing above. He didn't like it when they made storms but something inside Gabriel told him that this was going to be bigger than ever. Still, he didn't move and slowly watched the argument turn into a fight. Ever since the humans had been created they had fought more than they ever had and he prayed they would stop because he hated seeing his brothers at each other's throats. He had gone off many times just to get away from them but it seemed no one really noticed when he did. This particular argument between them had been going on for days but now seemed to be the climax. _

_The storm was bigger than he had ever known it and each boom seemed to shake him to his core. He couldn't move though. He just watched as he saw both Michael and Lucifer trying to hurt each other as much as they could. It must have been hours as he sat there, shaking, not even having the confidence to get either brother's attention. And then, all of a sudden they seemed to disappear. Gabriel looked around but he couldn't see them anywhere. The huge streak of lightning had obscured his vision of where they had gone. The earth seemed to tremble as the storm went on and Gabriel hid from it as much as he could. _

_It went on for days until Michael came back. He told everyone that their father had told him to put Lucifer in a cage beneath the Earth to protect them and the humans from him forever. This had been the last straw for Gabriel as he vanished from Heaven to live his own life, the storm of his brothers' last argument forever on his mind. _

He curled up more on the sofa as he thought about it, wanting Sam to be back now so he felt safer. He always felt safer with Sam though that would be another thing he wouldn't admit. He was the one who was meant to make Sam feel better not the other way around.

All of a sudden the tv went off as well as everything else electrical and Gabriel knew they had had a powercut. He groaned as the darkness made the storm even more real and he closed his eyes, pulling up a blanket around him trying to think of happy things to make it go away. It was a while before he heard the sound of a car door slam shut and the sound of the key in the door and he turned to see Sam in the doorway, shaking himself off from the rain. Gabe was up in an instant and hugging him as tightly as he could, not bothering with the fact that Sam was soaked.

Sam was a little taken aback by Gabriel's sudden appearance for never the less he hugged his fiancé back just as tight.

''Hey Gabe'' He smiled, kissing the top of his forehead as he closed the door with his foot. ''You been alright whilst I've been gone?''

Gabriel nodded quietly, not wanting to let go of Sam. ''Of course I have Sammy, but I'm better now you're back.''

There was another rumble of thunder and Sam felt Gabe jump. He frowned a little and pulled back to look at him. ''Angel, are you alright?'' He started to wonder if Gabriel was scared of storms.

The archangel looked up at him and nodded. ''Of course I am Sammy, why wouldn't I be?'' Another rumble of thunder made him jump again and he silently cursed his fear.

''Baby...are you scared of storms?'' If it was anyone else such as Dean he would have laughed and found it pretty amusing but it wasn't. It was Gabriel and he would protect him from anything, even if it was just a storm.

''No!'' Gabriel retorted back quickly, but Sam saw right through him. Gabe may have been the trickster but Sam knew him better than most people. He led him back over to the couch and sat down, pulling the shorter man down with him.

''Really?'' Sam asked, raising his eyebrow. He saw the angel nod as he sat down as well. The couple were silent for a moment until a massive clap of thunder sounded. Within seconds Gabriel was on Sam's lap, curled up against him, his eyes closed shut as he shook slightly. Sam wrapped his arms around him tightly and held him close.

''It's alright Gabe, it's not going to hurt you, it's just a storm.'' He said softly as he comforted him. He knew whatever had made his angel scared must have been something big. As far as he knew, Gabriel was hardly scared of anything.

''Don't like it Sammy...'' He muttered into Sam's wet shirt. He clicked his fingers and Sam was instantly dry from the rain.

Sam rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head again, the fact that his angel was scared making him more protective.

''It's alright Gabey, I'm not going to let anything hurt you I promise'' He started to rock him slightly as he began to tell Gabriel random stories to take his mind off the storm. After a while he looked down and saw that Gabe had fallen asleep on him. A small smile appeared on his face as he relaxed a little, listening to the storm and waiting for the archangel to wake up.

A few hours later the storm had died down and the power was still out. Gabriel woke up sleepily and saw Sam was still holding him close. He looked up and smiled at his fiancé who smiled back at him and kissed him. Gabriel was thankful he had Sam and thankful that he hadn't asked any questions as to why he was scared of storms.

''Hey Gabe?'' Sam asked quietly.

''Hmmm?''

''There's quite a bit of ice cream in the freezer that will need eating before it melts completely'' Gabe's face lit up and he scrambled off Sam's lap and rushed towards the kitchen. Sam couldn't help but smile. If Gabe was happy then he was happy and it wouldn't get any simpler than that.


End file.
